


Coming, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Coming, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Coming**

**by:** Dee 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: MATURE**  
 **Disclaimer(s):** Not mine. Not really his anymore either.  
**Spoiler:** Spoilers all the way through current.  


**Notes:** Follows: "One Love Life" 

"I think you need to rethink this." 

I gave her my patented `Are you crazy' look, but she was holding firm. Somewhere along the way she had become entirely too self-confident about policy decisions. I think I might have had something to do with that, but now it was biting me in the ass. 

"Josh, I'm serious. You're talking about no compromise on privatization, I'm talking about letting people have the choice with a guarantee acceptance of the risks." 

"And that's why it's not going to work! If you ask people if they are willing to risk their savings to earn more, people are going to say yes. All you need to do is check the gambling statistics in this country to figure that out. The problem is when they do risk it and it turns to crap. You know what people do then? They look for someone to blame. Then they look for their money that they secretly think we have hiding in underground bank vaults because really we were only kidding when we told them privatization was a risk!" 

"Underground bank vaults?" 

So maybe I was exaggerating. 

The phone rang then and she picked it up with her customary Josh Lyman. I found myself just watching her face for pleasure as I had become accustomed to in the last few weeks since our ...lunch. I used to do it before. Now I could admit it was for pleasure. Not that anything had changed between us. We still weren't sure what we were supposed to do with our new found information. But the weird tension that had been building before was gone. Only to be replaced with a new tension. 

Like when her eyes met mine and she suddenly knew I was staring. 

"Are you sure?" she asked whoever was on the other end of the phone. "You have confirmation? From who? How long until the packages arrive? Okay, I'll be ready for intercept." 

I picked up on the seriousness of her conversation and suddenly got concerned. When she set down the phone I said, "Please tell me you weren't just talking to a CIA guy about nuclear missiles there because I have to say... 

"It's bigger," she said and immediately headed for the door to stand in the middle of the hallway. 

Bigger than nucs and the CIA. I don't think so. 

"It's been confirmed. We have a twin sighting. They are in the building and moving forward." 

Uh oh. Twins. Babies. That meant oohing and ahhing and Donna took on this whole weird mommy persona that never failed to freak me out. 

"I see them, Josh. There they are! And helloooo you ookiewookiebabieslittlesweetiepie." 

I sighed in resignation and let my head drop. Toby wasn't two steps into my office with one baby hooked to the front of him, and another in the carriage before Donna was swooping in. 

"Hey," I said. 

"Hey," he said back. "I had to. They were threatening physical punishment if I didn't bring them in." 

"Which one is which," Donna wanted to know. 

Toby pointed to his chest. "Huck." Then to the carriage. "Molly." 

"Give me, Huck first." Donna demanded. She extracted him from the baby contraption that Toby had strapped to his body. "Yes, sweetie, I know," she said as he fussed during the transfer. She bounced him slightly in her arms and explained, "But you're going to need extra special loving attention whenever you can since your mommy and daddy named you Huck and you'll spend must of your childhood being picked on because of it." All of this was said in the sweetest of tones of course. 

"Hey," Toby barked. "No name mocking. At least not in my presence. And ... and... can I say Donnatella." 

"I know, that's why I'm sympathizing." She sat down in the guest chair huddling the tiny little thing in the blue onesy against her chest. 

It was some sight to see. She could hold off a congressman's staffer with a hard glare. She could do it with me for that matter. Sometimes I almost forgot that nurturing side to Donna. And then someone, an assistant or the wife of somebody would come in with the papoose in tow and bam, she reverted to this ... motherly type. Come to think of it, it happened with animals too. Put a puppy or kitten in front of her, heck even a bird and she went all soft and gooey like dough. 

I'd never dated women who had a side like this to her. Frankly, it frightened me. 

"Josh, you get Molly." 

Get Molly? I didn't need to get her. I could see her under the blanket. Which is what I said. 

"Don't you want to hold her?" 

"If you do, watch the head," Toby muttered. 

"Why?" 

"It jiggles." 

"It jiggles?" I asked. That can't be a good thing. 

"Like a bobblehead," Toby emphasized. 

Donna rolled her eyes at both of us. "She doesn't have control over the muscles in her neck yet, so you have to support her head, that's all. Hold the baby, Josh." 

"Why?" 

"It will be good for you." 

I didn't know why, but I complied. I moved my hand under the head first because I did not want any jiggling and then I got my other hand under her bottom. Then the next thing I knew she was pressed against my chest. 

"This is cool," I said. This was Toby's offspring. Something positive that he had produced. I looked into her face and tried to see some kind of resemblance, but her eyes were closed and her lips were pursed and she had these little white bumps all over her forehead. She looked kind of like a wrinkled pig. 

"Aren't they beautiful," Donna sighed. 

Maybe if they didn't have the white bumps I thought. 

"Yes, sweeiteweetie baby. It's so nice to finally meet you." 

I looked at her and saw Donna stroke a finger down Huck's soft cheek and felt a resulting tug in my own stomach. It really was beautiful to see her holding a child, loving already, this child. She reminded me of a Madonna. 

A statue not the singer. 

"Switch," she called out. 

"Why do we have to switch? I just got comfortable with this one." 

Donna shook her head slightly and her hair brushed over Huck's cheek. I could see him reach up for what he probably thought was a feather or something, but instead he ended up latching on to her breast. 

Smooth move, kid. 

"Because I don't want Molly to think I like Huck more than her." 

"Good grief," Toby muttered. "I'm going to go find Will. Don't... you know... drop them or anything." 

"Donna," I pointed out logically after Toby was gone. "She can't possibly know ..." 

"Josh." 

I was about to get stubborn when suddenly I felt something exiting out the back of her. "Whoa, something is happening." 

A definitive noise filled the room and Donna chuckled. "She's just pooping, Josh." 

"Oh God Donna, take her, take her. Hurry. No pooping, Molly. No pooping." 

I heard Donna laughing, but I couldn't stop the sudden urge to escape. What if she leaked? We made the switch sans head jiggling in lightening speed. 

Then next thing I knew I was staring down into wide open baby blue eyes. It was eerie. It was like he saw right through me and knew that I had no business holding him, and that he'd been much better off with Donna. 

"So you're Huck?" 

He squirmed a little in my hold so I brought him closer to my body. "Don't let Molly make fun of your name," I said wisely. Then it occurred to me this was my chance to pass on a tremendous amount of accumulated wisdom. "And even though the instinct will be strong, don't smack her when she annoys you, it's not nice and you'll probably end up getting grounded. And when you're throwing a curve ball... and this is really important... you want to make sure your thumb is right on the edge of the seam. See people will tell you the seam, but they're so wrong." 

"Josh." 

Donna was smiling at me in a goofy way. 

"I don't think he'll remember any of that." She stood up and we both leaned on my desk the babies in opposing arms. 

Sure she could worry about Molly thinking she was playing favorites, but I couldn't impart a little wisdom. "This isn't bad." 

"No, it isn't. In fact it's really very nice." 

"Maybe we could..." 

She glanced at me sharply. "What?" 

"You know baby-sit for them sometime." 

I think she might have thought I was going to say something else. The truth was I might have been about to say something else. But that was crazy. 

She nodded and bent down to kiss Molly's forehead. "That would be nice." 

I nodded to it. It would be nice. Me, Donna, two kids. 

We sat there for a moment enjoying the quiet of two babies lying trustingly in our arms. I looked down and saw that Huck's eyes were still wide open. My guess, he was looking for more knowledge. 

"Okay let me tell you what to do when you have a man on second and you're coming to the top of the lineup..." 

"Wait," Donna stopped me. She switched Molly in her arms so now their heads were closer. "If you're going to share your worldly knowledge, it's only fair to teach both of them. You don't want to be sexist." 

"Right. Okay where was I?" 

"Second base," she reminded me. 

"Right. Second base...." 

The End

**See the Sequel** : "The Dinner Date" 


End file.
